


The Cipher [Again]

by Kusanagi_Yakumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Codes & Ciphers, Fanfiction, Kusanagi_Yakumo, M/M, Male Slash, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Romance, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shounen-ai, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusanagi_Yakumo/pseuds/Kusanagi_Yakumo
Summary: Setelah Sasuke mengirim e-mail sandi yang membuat otak Naruto berasap, kini giliran Si Pirang yang mengirimkan sandi 'pembalasan dendam'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost dari Fanfiction.net  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11083280/1/The-Cipher-again
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> The Cipher Sequel

09.00 p.m ...

Perpustakaan Kediaman Uchiha ...

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, melepas kacamata, lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh di samping kanan tubuhnya.

_One e-mail notification._

**_Pip!_ **

_**From:** _ _Uzumaki Naruto_

_**Sent:**_ Sat _,_ February _28, 2015. 21:00_

_**To:** _ _Uchiha Sasuke_

_**Subject:** _ _-_

[ Teme _!_ XD ]

Bibir Sasuke mengulas seringai tipis. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ibu jari kanannya bergerak lincah mengetik _e-mail_ balasan yang hanya terdiri atas dua buah huruf konsonan bermakna samar.

_**.** _

_Reply e-mail._

_**To:** _ _Uzumaki Naruto_

[ _Hn._ ]

_Send e-mail._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

_One e-mail notification._

**_Pip!_ **

_**From:** _ _Uchiha Sasuke_

_**Sent:**_ Sat _,_ February _28, 2015. 21:03_

_**To:** _ _Uzumaki Naruto_

_**Subject:** _ _-_

[ _Hn._ ]

Iris biru Naruto berbinar senang. Si Pirang yang kini duduk santai di atas sofa ruang keluarga dengan sebungkus keripik kentang bertengger manis pada pangkuannya—segera mengetik _e-mail_ balasan sambil menggumamkan senandung ringan yang terdengar _catchy_ —membuat Kyuubi, rubah mungil yang bergelung di samping kiri Naruto menoleh penasaran ke arah Sang Majikan.

[ _Kau sedang apa,_ Teme _?_ ]

Naruto menekan tombol ' _send_ ', kemudian mengambil sejumlah keripik kentang dalam kemasan yang langsung dilahap rakus—sebelum ia meraih sebotol minuman dingin di dekat si rubah yang lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ritual tidur tenangnya.

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

**_Pip!_ **

[ _Tadinya kegiatanku cuma membaca buku. Tapi kini bertambah menjadi dua._ ]

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tak lama, seringai jahil tersungging di bibirnya yang dihiasi remah keripik kentang. Tatapan matanya pun terlihat lebih antusias.

[ Teme _, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak lama. Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Dan kukira, aku memang harus menyampaikannya padamu cepat ataupun lambat._ ]

_Send e-mail._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

**_Pip!_ **

Sasuke yang menerima _e-mail_ balasan mengernyitkan dahi dalam-dalam. Ia sudah kehilangan minat meneruskan kegiatan membacanya. Fokusnya kini tercurahkan penuh pada percakapan _e-mail_ yang membangkitkan rasa penasaran.

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengetik kalimat balasan, notifikasi _e-mail_ masuk telah lebih dulu bertengger manis menghiasi layar ponsel miliknya.

**_Pip!_ **

* * *

 

Teme _, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan pacaran kita. Aku lelah berpacaran terus denganmu. Jadi ..._

_L_B_N_P_K_O_W_N_J_O_P_D_

Keyword _: N_A_T_O_

_Petunjuk: Felix Delastelle. Aku dibentuk oleh tiga, bukan oleh lima._

_Selamat memecahkan,_ Teme _._

* * *

 

Sasuke duduk mematung. Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Ia tidak salah lihat, 'kan ...?

Merasa ragu dengan penglihatannya sendiri, Sasuke pun meraih kacamata, lalu membaca ulang setiap kata demi kata dalam _e-mail_ Naruto secara teliti.

[ Teme _, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan pacaran kita. Aku lelah berpacaran terus denganmu._ ]

Mengakhiri hubungan pacaran.

Lelah berpacaran.

Astaga ...! Kenapa _Dobe_ kesayangannya tiba-tiba minta putus seperti ini?!

Sasuke frustasi!

Ia tidak terima!

Maka dengan perasaan campur aduk, Si Bungsu Uchiha itu spontan menelepon Si Pirang untuk meminta penjelasan lebih.

Dicarinya nomor kontak Naruto penuh emosi.

**_Pip!_ **

Ditunggunya nada sambung dengan kesabaran menipis.

**_Tuut ... Tuut ... Tuut—Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut ..._ **

Iris hitam Sasuke membelalak tak percaya ketika teleponnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pihak yang kini tertawa laknat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

**_Pip!_ **

[ Dobe _! Kenapa kau menolak teleponku?! Apa maksudmu minta putus seperti ini?! Kau lelah berpacaran denganku, apa karena aku terlalu kasar melakukannya malam itu?! Kalau alasannya disebabkan hal tadi, salahkan saja ekspresimu yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri!_ ]

**"UHUK! UHUK!"** Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Paras wajahnya memanas. Diketiknya _e-mail_ balasan dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

[ _Pecahkan saja sandinya,_ Teme _! Dan mengenai malam itu, kau memang sangat keterlaluan_ =3= _Aku sampai mengalami gangguan jalan selama dua hari_ =_= _Bahkan Kiba berspekulasi kalau aku menderita gangguan prostat_ ("-_-) _Kunci dari semua pertanyaanmu ada pada sandi yang kukirim._

_Jadi ... selamat berjuang,_ Teme _!_ (•̀_•́)ง ]

_Send e-mail._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

**_Pip!_ **

"Sandi ...?" Karena terlampau _shock_ , Sasuke sampai melupakan sandi yang terlampir jelas dalam _e-mail_ Si Pirang.

_L_B_N_P_K_O_W_N_J_O_P_D_

**Keyword:** _N_A_T_O_

_Petunjuk: Felix Delastelle. Aku dibentuk oleh tiga, bukan oleh lima._

Firasat buruk menjalari pikiran Sasuke saat iris hitamnya tertuju pada kata 'N_A_T_O' yang mengingatkan ia akan _natto_ —salah satu makanan khas Jepang yang terbuat dari kacang kedelai, lengket seperti jaring laba-laba, berbau busuk, serta merupakan makanan paling 'mematikan' bagi Sasuke yang tidak menyukainya.

**_Srak!—_ **

Beranjak dari posisi duduk sambil meraih buku di samping kiri, Sasuke melangkah santai menuju sebuah meja di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Ia menarik laci meja tersebut, mengambil secarik kertas juga sebuah pena, lalu mulai memecahkan sandi yang telah ia pahami cara penyelesaiannya. Sebuah sandi yang pernah ia lihat dari salah satu buku yang sempat dibaca sewaktu ia menginjak usia dua belas tahun.

Nama sandi itu adalah _Trifid Cipher_. Sandi yang diciptakan oleh Felix Delastelle dengan menggunakan kotak tiga kali tiga dalam proses enkripsi maupun dekripsinya.

**_Srat. Srat. Srat._ **

Ujung pena yang digenggam Sasuke segera menari lincah di atas selembar kertas putih yang mulai terisi sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia menyusun cepat kotak tiga kali tiga hasil perpanjangan _keyword_ yang telah ditambahkan dengan alfabet yang belum tersedia.

_**Keyword**_ **:** N_A_T_O

N_A_T_O_B_C_D_E_F

G_H_I_J_K_L_M_P_Q

R_S_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_•

Tanda (•) digunakan untuk mengisi slot kosong.

**Kotak 1**

**_ 1_2_3**

**1** _ N_A_T

**2** _ G_H_I

**3** _R_S_U

**.**

**Kotak 2**

**_1_2_3**

**1** _O_B_C

**2** _J_K_L

**3** _V_W_X

**.**

**Kotak 3**

**_1_2_3**

**1** _D_E_F

**2** _M_P_Q

**3** _Y_Z_•

**.**

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Suatu pemikiran melintas di otaknya. Pemikiran apa jangan-jangan Naruto melakukan semua ini sebagai cara balas dendam untuk sandi pernyataan perasaan yang ia kirimkan lima tahun lalu ...?

Ah, entahlah ... Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menemukan jawaban atas _e-mail_ Si Pirang yang membuat perasaannya jadi menderita kegalauan seperti ini.

Kembali berfokus pada pemecahan sandi, langkah selanjutnya adalah mengubah susunan alfabet 'L_B_N_P_K_O_W_N_J_O_P_D' menjadi susunan angka pada kotak yang telah tersedia.

Cara membacanya: Kotak 1/2/3, angka pada kolom (horizontal), angka pada baris (vertikal).

**_Srat. Srat. Srat._ **

_Huruf L berada pada kotak 2, kolom 3, baris 2_ , batin Sasuke yang menuliskan barisan angka untuk alfabet 'L' adalah 232.

_B adalah 221. N adalah 111. P adalah 322. K adalah 222. O adalah 211. W adalah 223. N adalah 111. J adalah 212. O adalah 211. P adalah 322. D adalah 311._

**_Srat!—_ **

_Selanjutnya, aku tinggal mengurutkannya sesuai_ ciphertext _._

L_B_N_P_K_O_W_N_J_O_P_D

232_221_111_322_222_211_223_111_212_211_322_311

_Lalu menumpuknya menjadi tiga bagian._

2_3_2_2_2_1_1_1_1_3_2_2

2_2_2_2_1_1_2_2_3_1_1_1

2_1_2_2_1_1_3_2_2_3_1_1

**_Srat!—_ **

_Sekarang tinggal membaca angkanya dari atas ke bawah, kemudian menyamakannya dengan kotak yang telah kubuat._

Sasuke menghela napas tidak sabar. Harus ia akui, memecahkan sandi itu terasa merepotkan. Namun karena rasa penasaran yang lebih tinggi, maka ia tetap memilih untuk menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dikerjakannya hingga mencapai akhir.

**_Srat. Srat. Srat._ **

_222 adalah K. 321 adalah E. 222 adalah K. 222 adalah K. 211 adalah O. 111 adalah N. 123 adalah S. 122 adalah H. 132 adalah I. 313 adalah Y. 211 adalah O. 211 adalah O ..._

Sasuke tertegun.

Di hadapannya kini terpampang sebuah kalimat yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan terbentuk dari sandi yang akhirnya menyudahi tahap penyelesaian.

" _Kekkon shiyoo_ ..." (Ayo menikah)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Namikaze—Uzumaki ...

Kamar Naruto ...

**_Drrrt! Drrrt!_ **

_One e-mail notification._

**_Pip!_ **

_**From:** _ _Uchiha Sasuke_

_**Sent:**_ Sat _,_ February _28, 2015. 21:45_

_**To:** _ _Uzumaki Naruto_

_**Subject:** _ _-_

[ Dobe _... kau berhasil mengerjaiku kali ini._ ]

Naruto tertawa geli.

**.**

_Reply e-mail._

_**To:** _ _Uchiha Sasuke_

[ _Hee ... Jadi kau sudah berhasil memecahkan sandinya ya,_ Teme _?_ :D ]

_Send e-mail._

Beberapa detik Naruto menunggu, ponsel miliknya tiba-tiba saja bergetar.

Sasuke menghubunginya. Dan kali ini, Si Pirang menerimanya dengan senyum teramat lebar.

**_Pip!_ **

[ _"Katakan,_ Dobe _. Apa ini balasan atas sandi yang pernah kukirimkan padamu?"_ ]

[ _"Tentu saja,"_ ] nada ceria membalas tenang. [ _"Soalnya, kau nyaris membuat otakku pecah karena sandi merepotkanmu itu."_ ]

[ _"Dan kali ini, giliranmu. Begitu, 'kan?"_ ]

[ _"_ Bin _-_ go _!"_ ] Si Pirang membalas mantap. [ _"Tapi,_ Teme _. Sandi yang kukirimkan padamu bukanlah sandi yang merepotkan, melainkan sebuah sandi istimewa."_ ]

[ _"Sandi istimewa, ya,"_ ] gumam Sasuke. Sarkatis.

[ _"Yap. Istimewa. Karena sandi itu berisi curahan keinginanku setelah menjadi kekasihmu selama lima tahun ini,_ Teme _."_ ] Naruto melangkah tenang ke arah pintu kaca yang masih tertutup rapat oleh tirai. Dan di saat tirai itu tersibak, terlihatlah sosok Sasuke yang berdiri santai pada balkon tingkat dua sebuah rumah lain yang berada tepat di seberang kamar miliknya.

_**SREG!** _

Pintu akses menuju balkon terbuka. Semilir angin malam berhembus lembut membelai helaian pirang—membangkitkan perasaan nyaman bagi sepasang pemuda yang kini saling bertukar pandang.

[ _"Jadi ... apa jawabanmu atas keinginanku,_ Teme _?"_ ]

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan gumaman seksi—mengakibatkan wajah Si Pirang yang mendengarnya membumbungkan asap imajiner layaknya gurita panggang di dalam _takoyaki_.

[ _"Ayo kita menikah,_ Dobe _."_ ]

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OWARI** _

**A/N:** Untuk usia Sasuke dan Naruto di sini adalah 22 tahun dan 21 tahun. Menjadikan usia mereka di fic awalnya adalah 17 tahun dan 16 tahun.


End file.
